


Back to the start

by Betta3x9



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli Avengers mettono le mani su un manufatto alieno che consente di viaggiare nel tempo. Una sola volta.<br/>*<br/>[Forse non si tratta di perdere Steve; forse, semplicemente, Steve non è mai stato suo dal principio].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the start

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per Gaia, per il fic exchange del gruppo OhDB.
> 
> (E' ambientata dopo il primo "Avengers". "TWS" e "Ironman3" non sono ancora avvenuti)
> 
> Il prompt è il seguente:  
> (spoiler)  
> \- (MCU) time-travel, estabilished relationship, happy ending/sad ending a scelta: gli Avengers mettono le mani su un potente manufatto alieno la cui energia consente di tornare UNA SOLA VOLTA indietro nel tempo. Dopo un'accesa e davvero pesante discussione con Steve (col quale ha già una relazione), Tony decide di usare di nascosto il manufatto e modificare il passato per evitare l'infausto, famoso incidente, così che Capitan America si salvi e possa rimanere nella propria epoca com'è giusto che sia. Ma alla fine Tony sarà davvero disposto a dire per sempre addio a Steve? (In gioco ci sono tantissime variabili: Tony che incontra lo Steve del passato, Tony e Howard, Tony e pre-serum Steve, Tony e il rapporto tra Steve e Bucky o quello tra Steve e Peggy... scelta vostra).

Bruce sta chiedendo qualcosa ai cosiddetti esperti dello SHIELD, ma Tony, gli occhi fissi sui documenti davanti a loro, riesce solo pensare che sta guardando qualcosa che non può esistere.  
  
Poche ore prima aveva tenuto tra le mani ( _protette dall'armatura, ovviamente_ ), il manufatto alieno che erano riusciti a riportare alla base come souvenir.  
Tony aveva toccato qualcosa che secondo qualsiasi legge della fisica e del buon senso non poteva essere lì.  
Eppure.  
_Eppure_ quella sfera vorticante incastonata in un congegno impossibile è a tutti gli effetti una macchina del tempo.  
Certo, un'invasione aliena è qualcosa di folle - _ma viaggi nel tempo? Un livello completamente nuovo di folle._

  
"Quindi, sfrutta lo stesso principio della strada di casa di Big Jim?"  
"Il ponte Einstein-Rosen, esatto. Un wormhole spazio-temporale che collega due punti distinti nello spazio e nel tempo" annuisce l'agente, "E' chiaro che bisogna anche considerare la rotazione terrestre" aggiunge, come se Tony non fosse già abituato a pensare quadrimensionalmente.  
"Ma non è una vera macchina del tempo, o sbaglio?" interrompe, gli occhi fissi sui dati e l'eccitazione per la meraviglia che sta vedendo e che non vede l'ora di fare a pezzi e capire a colorargli la voce "E' solo un bonus. E' la scatola che colpisci con la macchina sperando di trovarci un fungo d'oro. Ti dà solo una spinta per correre al contrario sulle scale mobili. E' un trucco".  
"Un trucco che funziona"  
"Vero. Ma una sola volta, no?", Tony scrolla le spalle, disposto a concedere il punto. "Ovunque nel tempo e nello spazio, ma solo per una volta"

  
Rotea gli occhi, cercando di individuare chi altro abbia un'idea di cosa sia Doctor who lì dentro, quando, _lo nota_. Clint ha la mascella così serrata che sembra intenzionato a provare a spezzarsela. Bruce ha lo sguardo fisso sulle carte tra le sue mani, completamente in silezio. Steve -  
Tony alza gli occhi e, per la prima volta da quando si è seduto in sala riunioni, nota l'espressione di Steve.

  
_Oh._  
Ovviamente.  
  
Il resto della riunione è un ronzio indistinto a cui Tony non presta molta attenzione.  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
Quando atterra meno di quaranta minuti dopo sul tetto della StarkTower ( _Avengers Tower_ ) e l'armatura inizia a disassemblarsi attorno a lui, i suoi pensieri sono lenti e letargici. _Shock._ Ricorda a stento le scuse riguardo Pepper e chissà quale carte da firmare gettate senza troppa attenzione, prima di _fuggire_.  
Senza l'armatura, le ginocchia non sembrano essere in grado di reggere il suo peso.

  
"Workshop, JARVIS", dice, entrando nell'ascensore.  
_"Come desidera, Sir"_  
"No, aspetta, prima il salotto. Ho bisogno di un bourbon".  
  
Butta già il primo senza ghiaccio e finge che il bruciore alla gola e il nodo allo stomaco siano dovuti all'alcol.  
Il secondo bicchiere è ancora intatto tra le sue mani quando raggiunge il workshop.

  
"J, blocca tutto. Nessuno può entrare".  
"Blocco attivo, Sir"  
  
Si lascia scivolare sulla prima sedia senza più forze.

  
Sapeva che sarebbe successo, prima o poi, ovviamente. Non è stupido. Non si era mai aspettato che la loro storia finisse in qualcosa di così assurdo come un matrimonio - ( _il suo stomaco si stringe dolorosamente. Un solo bicchiere di bourbon non dovrebbe fargli questo effetto_ ) - solo... Non è pronto a lasciare andare Steve ( _forse non lo sarà mai)_.

  
Immagina le sue mani strette ai fianchi di Steve - _come lo erano state solo quella mattina, quando Steve lo aveva premuto contro il materasso e Tony aveva gettato all'indietro la testa, gemendo, alla sensazione delle mani dell'altro che scivolavano sotto l'elastico dei pantaloni -_ il solo pensiero di lasciare andare la presa, di lasciare andare Steve, lo nausea e sente la gola chiudersi dolorosamente e qualcosa di simile al panico gli afferrargli lo stomaco.

  
Vorrebbe lottare - _immagina di rompere con le sue mani quella sfera impossibile che riporterà Steve al suo vero posto; immagina di sedurlo, di pregarlo, di offrirgli ogni cosa gli venga in mente e di convincerlo con ogni mezzo possibile a rimanere_ -  Ma non farà nulla di tutto questo -  si vergogna di essere così patetico e _disperato_ solo a pensarlo.  
E' sempre stata solo una questione di tempo, un conto alla rovescia a partire da un numero sconosciuto, verso un finale inevitabile.

  
Tony ha quarantadue anni, un cuore ripieno di schegge e un fegato da buttare.  
Si sveglia ancora di soprassalto sognando qualcuno che gli preme la testa sott'acqua e si immobilizza nel panico al pensiero dello spazio infinito dietro il portale.  
Ha manierismi e tic incomprensibili, montagne di daddy issues e un'incapacità totale di relazionarsi con le persone.  
Che cosa potrebbe mai offrire a qualcuno come Steve Rogers?  
E' solo che - è così stanco di guardare le persone che ama andarsene - vorrebbe solo essere finalmente felice. _E' troppo chiedere di essere felice, per una volta?_  
  
Realizza con sorpresa di essere arrabbiato.  
Il rumore del bicchiere di cristallo che si infrange sulla parete non gli è di alcun conforto.  
  
  
  
  
E' ancora più sobrio di quanto vorrebbe, quando DUMM-E cerca di sfilargli la bottiglia di bourbon tra le dita, rovesciandola ovunque, _ovviamente._  
Non riesce a trovare la forza di protestare o arrabbiarsi.

  
"Prendi uno straccio e pulisci questo disastro", borbotta, alzandosi dalla sedia.  
" _Sir, il Capitano Rogers richiede l'accesso"_  
"Negato"  
_"Mi chiede di riferirle che sono due ore che attende che lei esca dal workshop e che, se non aprirà immediatamente la porta, intende aprirla con la forza"._  
Tony guarda le macchie di alcol rovesciatogli addosso da DUMM-E e si sente più patetico che mai. E' stanco.  
"Va bene, J, fallo entrare"  
"Tony! Sono ore! Che cosa sta succedendo?" Tony assorbe il suono della voce preoccupata di Steve e il suo aspetto scompigliato e perfetto a cui presto dovrà dire addio.  
"Ehi, Cap, niente di cui preoccuparsi". La piega tra le sopracciglia di Steve lascia intendere chiaramente che non crede alle sue parole.  
"Non mi chiami più Cap quando siamo soli" mormora Steve "Che cosa è successo?"  
Tony si volta, fingendo di guardare lo schermo in stand-by di un pc.

  
Sa che Steve è tutt'altro che perfetto - _è avventato e testardo, una volta che prende una decisione, è impossibile fargli cambiare idea, peggio di un dannato mastino con il suo osso_ \- ed è così facile dimenticare tutto questo quando è a pochi passi da lui, preoccupato per Tony perché pensa sia una sua responsabilità - quando lo SHIELD ha tra le mani la chiave del suo ritorno a casa.

  
Dovrebbe esserci una festa, Steve dovrebbe festeggiare - invece di preoccuparsi perché Tony - _sopresa!_ \- ha un problema.  
_Ovviamente_ , si sarebbe potuto contare sul fatto che Tony avrebbe preso una delle poche notizie belle della vita di Steve e l'avrebbe contorta e piegata fino ad appropriarsene, rubandogli lo show e offuscando la sua felicità.  
  
"Oh, un aggiornamento in corso. Cose dell'armatura. Sai come funziona - dovevo mettere i progetti per iscritto prima che mi passassero di mente"  
"Progetti" ripete Steve, incolore. "Sei praticamente fuggito dopo la riunione per chiuderti qua sotto e bere - _vuoi riprovare, Tony?_ "  
C'è un elefante nella stanza e Tony sta disperatamente cercando di non menzionarlo. Sa già che è una sfida persa. Dovrà abituarcisi.  
"Steve. Sono felice per te, ovviamente" - _Lo è davvero? Cerca di non sentirsi anche un bugiardo_ \- "Ma, Cristo, Steve - avevo bisogno di un attimo per mettere insieme i pensieri - o pensi che sia davvero così facile dirti addio?"

  
Tony avrebbe riso dell'espressione di Steve, se la situazione fosse stata diversa.

  
"Di cosa stai parlando?", balbetta - "Non sto andando da nessuna - _Oh"_ vede il preciso momento in cui Steve realizza di cosa stanno parlando. Vorrebbe avere ancora tra le mani quella bottiglia di bourbon.  
"Tony", dice Steve incerto, come se stesse parlando ad un animale ferito e spaventato, "Non sto andando da nessuna parte".  
Sente qualsiasi risposta sprezzante o giocosa incastrarglisi in gola - "Non osare, Rogers" ringhia, "Hai quello che hai sempre voluto e _non osare_ mentirmi per farmi stare meglio"  
Steve stringe i pugni e qualcosa a metà tra rabbia e sofferenza colora la sua espressione - "Forse un anno fa avrei afferrato l'opportunità senza pensarci, ma - Tony, il mio posto, ormai, è qui. Nel ventunesimo secolo. Con voi. _Con te_ ". La sua voce è cruda e sincera, come se potesse davvero intenderlo.

  
Tony afferra lo schienale della sedia, cercando di far smettere di tremare le mani. Sente una risata amara risalirgli la gola. La soffoca. "Non sembra così. Sbaglio o sei tu quello che non riesce a dormire per gli incubi? Non sei tu, Steve, che due giorni fa ti sei svegliato credendo di essere nel 1942?". Sa che è un colpo basso, ma cerca di ricordarsi che è necessario, alla vista di Steve che sussulta, come fosse stato schiaffeggiato.  
 "In questi due anni ho visto molto di questo secolo. E' - diverso" la parole di Steve sono caute, come se le stesse scegliendo una ad una.  
"Davvero, Steve? Davvero è il momento del _il ventinesimo secolo fa schifo_?"  
"No! Non l'ho mai pensato! Non posso negare che alcune cose - alcune cose non siano sempre migliori, ma sono state fatte cose grandiose, mentre - _mentre_ \- " Il ghiaccio, ovviamente. La voce di Steve è incerta, quando riprende: "Non solo la tecnologia o l'allunaggio o questo genere di cose. Ma la società stessa - sono accadute cose grandiose, Tony, fantastiche - "  
" - Non abituarti a questa frase, ma non riesco a seguirti - cosa - ?"  
" - e sono accadute senza di _me._ Non servo al passato; ve la siete cavata bene da soli, ma forse - forse posso servire _qui"_

  
Per un attimo, Tony è senza parole. Non una sensazione che abbia mai apprezzato. " - mi stai prendendo in giro? Steve, qua non si tratta di dove pensi di dover stare, ma di dove _vuoi_ stare! Stiamo parlando della tua felicità, non del tuo ridicolo senso civico - "  
"- E poi, ho la squadra. _Ho te_ ".  
"- _Me?_ " Tony si odia per suonare così incerto e debole. "Rogers, non puoi sprecare la tua occasione di tornare a casa _per me_. Occasione unica, devo aggiungerlo, perché le macchine del tempo non sono una merce molto comune, parola mia, e ti assicuro che ho una certa autorità, vista la faccenda dell'essere genio e tutto - e - "  
"Sprecare?", mormora Steve. Sembra - deluso. Non è una sorpresa; dopotutto Tony è abituato a deludere le persone che ama. "Vuoi che me ne vada?" aggiunge. "Nel passato o - o via, comunque -"  
"Cap - Steve - no!"  
"- Perché non capisco, Tony. Prima ti chiudi qua, bevendo e - non parlando con nessuno - poi sembra quasi che tu stia cercando di convincermi ad andarmene - "  
"E' l'ultima cosa che vorrei!" lo interrompe Tony, alzando la voce. Per un attimo, non può credere di averlo detto davvero.  
"Allora spiegami, Tony, _spiegami_ \- perché non riesco a capire"

  
_E' possibile che Steve non capisca?_

  
_"Honey,_ davvero vuoi fare il toy-boy del billionario playboy tra trent'anni? E poi?"  
"No", dice Steve e suona secco e deciso come un colpo di pistola. "No, certo che no. Perché non è quello che stiamo facendo - _o sbaglio?_ " Tony sente l'alcool bruciargli lo stomaco, e sù, fino alla gola, e vorrebbe solo dire che no, _ovviamente, non è così - l'ha sempre saputo_ \- ma sarebbe una bugia. Ha sempre preso tutto quello che Steve era stato disposto a dargli, come il più spudorato dei mendicanti - temendo il giorno che Steve avrebbe inevitabilmente trovato _di meglio._ Non dice nulla.

  
E' Steve a parlare di nuovo. "Se vuoi che me ne vada, me ne andrò. Ma - Tony, io sono _innamorato di te_ \- lo sono da molto tempo e, se me lo permetterai, il mio posto sara qui, con gli Avengers e con - _te"_.

  
Tony percorre quella distanza piccolissima che lo separa da Steve e appoggia le mani sui suoi fianchi e lo tira a sé. Affonda la faccia nella camicia spiegazzata e finalmente si sente un po' meno disperato e solo. "Non vado da nessuna parte", mormora Steve, stringendolo.

  
Non sa come possa aver fatto qualcosa per meritarsi questo tipo di felicità, ma non ha intenzione di discutere la sua fortuna. Sente il nodo allo stomaco iniziare a sciogliersi. Steve è ancora in divisa - a parte i guanti e il cappuccio - ed è _splendido e caldo e solido_ tra le sue braccia.

  
Quando Steve allenta la presa, quanto basta per guardarlo, è chiaro che lo stia studiando in cerca di _qualcosa._ Annuisce e, con lo sguardo fermo di chi ha appena preso una decisione, si china a baciarlo.  
Tony sospira soddisfatto e si lascia andare. E' in piedi da circa venticinque ore, ha almeno un quarto di bourbon in circolo ed è emotivamente e mentalmente al limite: non ci saranno fuochi d'artificio quella sera - non c'è modo che _junior_ possa essere in grado di unirsi alla festa. La sensazione della lingua di Steve è abbastanza, considera, piegando la testa e gemendo.

  
Steve lo bacia come se volesse dimostrare qualcosa - e Tony si lascia spingere contro la scrivania, finalmente arrendevole.  
Quando le sue mani scivolano ad afferrargli i fianchi per tirarlo verso di sé, Tony realizza due cose: la prima è che, a giudicare dalla durezza che gli scava nella coscia, o Steve ha una pistola in tasca o è molto contento di vederlo ( _e Steve non possiede una pistola_ ); e la seconda è che ha totalmente sottovalutato le proprie capacità di recupero.

  
"Steve - " geme, spostando il bacino per strusciare la propria erezione contro quella di Steve, che si china a mordergli il collo, spingendolo quasi dolorosamente contro il bordo della scrivania. La sensazione di essere intrappolato tra l'acciaio del ripiano e il corpo del supersoldato lo fa rabbrividire dall'eccitazione - geme, alla sensazione della propria erezione che si indurisce rapidamente. "Oddio, sì, ottima idea, sapevo che non potevi essere un genio tattico per nulla - " il resto dei suoi balbettii finisce soffocato dalla bocca di Steve, che gli morde le labbra fino a quando non sono rosse e doloranti.  
Quando sente la zip dei propri pantaloni abbassarsi, geme e cerca di mettere le proprie mani sugli indumenti di Steve, per strapparli, possibilmente; ma Steve non indietreggia di un centimetro, facendo aderire i loro corpi il più possibile  - e Tony si trova sbilanciato all'indietro, senza nessuno spazio di movimento, il bordo della scrivania che gli segna i palmi delle mani, mentre cerca di mantenere la presa. E' completamente alla mercé di Steve, che finisce di slacciargli i pantaloni e li lascia scivolare a terra, senza nessuna cerimonia. "Oddio, _ti prego_ , lasciami succhiare il tuo cazzo, Steve, ti prego, so che mi vuoi in ginocchio - _andiamo_ , ti lascerò scoparmi la bocca, _Steve_ \- "  
"Tony" ringhia Steve, senza fiato "Voglio prenderti contro la scrivania"  
"- Oppure questo. Sì, ottimo piano, Rogers _. Ottimo_. Dovresti totalmente scoparmi contro questa scrivania; è un'ottima scrivania e non è ancora stata testata  - cosa che dovremo totalmente fare - e comunque è adorabile il modo in cui dici _prenderti_ \- ma finché quel bellissimo cazzo che hai lì finisce nel mio culo, prometto di non preoccuparmi della sintassi - ". Steve geme, strattonandogli i boxer, che finiscono in pochi secondi a terra, sopra i pantaloni ammucchiati alle sue caviglie.

  
La sensazione del proprio pene eretto e nudo premuto contro la durezza intrappolata nei jeans ruvidi di Steve gli cancella dalla mente qualsiasi altro pensiero che non contempli piegarsi su quella scrivania premuta scomodamente contro la sua schiena e prenderlo per la sua intera lunghezza dentro di sé.  
"Steve - _Steve Steve Steve_ " mormora, allargando le gambe e spingendo il bacino verso l'altro, senza fiato. La mano di Steve si avvolge attorno al suo cazzo e inizia ad accarezzarlo lentamente, Tony geme e si allunga per reclamare un altro bacio.  
"Tony, devo - " grugnisce Steve, prima di baciarlo e cercare di sbottonarsi i pantaloni con la mano libera. Quando sente il rumore della zip che si abbassa, Tony china lo sguardo sulla stoffa degli slip tesa sopra l'erezione dalle misure più che notevoli e il pensiero che presto lo avrà dentro di sé, gli invia una scossa di eccitazione e anticipazione che lo fa gemere alla sola idea.  
"Tony, voglio - _devo entrare dentro di te,_ per favore - "  
"Steve, _baby,_ andiamo -"

  
Tony si lascia manovrare senza opporre nessuna resistenza, fin quando si ritrova disteso a pancia in giù sulla scrivania, i piedi piantati a terra e le gambe larghe. Steve si china, mordendogli il collo e facendo aderire i loro corpi. Sente il bordo dell'acr reactor strusciare fastidiosamente sul ripiano, quindi si solleva di qualche centimetro, in una posizione tutt'altro che comoda. Decide che non gli importa affatto.  
Il rumore della bottiglia di lubrificante che viene aperta fa sorridere Tony. "Uh, siamo preparati, eh? Un vero boyscout. Il pubblico americano sa che l'icona nazionale se ne va in giro con del lubrificante in tasca, uh?"  
"Oh, il pubblico americano sa come sei splendido, mentre ti prendo?", risponde.  
" _Oddio,_ adoro quando - _Forse dovrei raccontarlo in qualche intervista_ \- ti immagini -" Il resto della frase finisce soffocato da un gemito, alla sensazione dell'indice di Steve, scivoloso per il lubrificante che lo ricopre, che lo penetra.

  
Non è una sensazione eccitante, non di per sé - non ancora - ma l'idea di essere alla mercé di Steve, che molto presto lo scoperà contro la scrivania, gli invia una scossa di eccitazione nelle vene e la sua erezione si contrae, in anticipazione.  
Quando un secondo dito si aggiunge al primo e colpisce la prostata, appoggia la testa contro il piano di metalo e geme - fa per far scivolare una mano tra le proprie gambe, ma Steve la afferra e la preme sulla scrivania, sopra la sua testa, bloccandolo. "Non ancora", mormora, chinandosi a baciargli il collo, tra i capelli sudati e la maglietta arrotolata.  
Quando Steve lascia scivolare fuori le dita, Tony inclina la testa di lato e lo guarda raggiungere i propri slip e tirare fuori il proprio pene eretto "Andiamo, Steve, andiamo, scopami -  _Non farti pregare_ " Steve sembra rabbrividire alle sue parole "A meno che tu non voglia che io ti preghi; _per me va bene_ , si può assolutamente fare - "  
"Tony", borbotta Steve chinando la testa "Non c'è bisogno di pregarmi _, non vedo l'ora di_ \- sta fermo", aggiunge, liberandogli il polso dalla stretta per spalmare il lubrificante su di sé.

  
Quando sente l'erezione di Steve inziare a penetrarlo, allarga ancora le gambe e spinge il bacino indietro, gemendo. "Andiamo, posso prenderlo, _andiamo, baby_ \- " - Steve mormora qualcosa che dovrebbe essere il suo nome, ma la voce è totalmente roca e persa.  
Una volta che è completamente dentro, inizia a muoversi piano; Tony volta la testa, momentaneamente distratto dall'immagine di Steve che guarda ipnotizzato la sua stessa erezione scivolare lentamente nel corpo di Tony, che la prende per intero.  
Quando va ad accarezzare il punto perfetto dentro di lui,  Tony volta nuovamente la testa e allunga le mani, cercando qualcosa su cui fare presa; nel processo, riesce a gettare dalla scrivania una tazza mezza piena di caffè e il prototipo del nuovo Starkphone. Non gli potrebbe importare di meno, ha il tempo di considerare, prima che Steve lo penetri nuovamente con un colpo secco, e il suo cacciavite preferito finisca spinto sul pavimento.

  
_"Di più_ " geme, mentre Steve appoggia le mani ai suoi lati e si china a baciarlo senza nessuna raffinatezza - i denti si scontrano e Steve sembra colto di sorpresa dal morso non del tutto intenzionale sulle sue labbra - ma poi sembra aggiustare l'angolo e il bacio diventa lento e profondo e Tony si sente improvvisamente meno stabile sulle gambe.  
Steve lo penetra ancora, e ancora e ancora - e Tony geme e singhiozza e mormora qualcosa che suona come un "più forte" - e Steve lo accontenta spingendosi dentro di lui con qualcosa che è _quasi_ brutalità -  
Sta per venire, e senza nemmeno una mano sul proprio cazzo, pensa, rabbrividendo per l'eccitazione, schiacchiato dal corpo sudato di Steve che sembra circondarlo e - farlo sentire al sicuro e -  
E le mani di Steve scivolano sotto la sua T-shirt chiazzata di olio da motore e alcool costoso, e lo accarezzano con gentilezza. "Ti amo" - ed è detto talmente piano che Tony lo sente a malapena - ma è abbastanza - ed è perfetto ed _è tutto quello che Tony potrebbe mai volere_ -  
Gira la testa sul piano della scrivania e finge di non aver sentito e -  
\- E le spinte di Steve si fanno irregolari; e lo sente ritrarsi fin quasi a lasciarsi scivolare del tutto fuori, prima di penetrarlo nuovamente con un colpo secco, tremando e rabbrividendo; la maglietta sudata e stropicciata che struscia fastidiosamente sulla sua schiena.  
Steve si raddrizza, geme, e allunga una mano per afferrare l'erezione di Tony, che si concentra per non venire in quell'esatto momento, alla sensazione delle carezze decise e regolari dell'altro - e tutto quello che può fare, bloccato contro la scrivania, è limitarsi a prenderlo al ritmo deciso da Steve.

  
"Vuoi venire?" mormora Steve abbassando la testa vicino il suo orecchio, mentre lo penetra ancora e ancora - Tony inarca la schiena e tutto è _quasi_ troppo _(i movimenti ritmici e decisi della mano attorno al suo cazzo, il corpo sudato e pesante e splendido di Steve che lo circonda e la sua erezione che continua a spingere dentro di lui - ) - Quasi -_  
"Steve  - _Steve, ti amo_ ", dice, tra i gemiti -

  
\- E Steve appoggia le mani sul ripiano di metallo e getta indietro la testa - e dondola i fianchi, le spinte appena accennate, mentre viene.  
Tony lo sente cercare di riprendere fiato, mentre il suo cazzo si ammorbidisce velocemente dentro di lui - e scivola fuori, lasciandogli una sensazione di vuoto.  Quando Steve lascia la presa sulla sua erezione - ormai il bisogno di venire è quasi doloroso - Tony si lascia sfuggire un gemito di protesta -  
\- Ma qualsiasi disappunto è presto dimenticato quando Steve lo spinge a voltarsi e si lascia cadere sulle ginocchia (il pene ormai flaccido ancora fuori dagli slip, nella fretta abbassati solo del necessario) e lo prende in bocca senza esitare.  
"Oddio, Steve, _la tua bocca_ " ansima Tony "Non durerò" aggiunge - e Steve sembra voler giocare ad accorciare ancora i tempi, perché si lascia scivolare l'intera lunghezza fino in gola, senza stuzzicarlo.  
Tony guarda ipnotizzato le labbra rosse e gonfie di Steve che avvolgono il suo cazzo e muove i fianchi, spingendolo nuovamente verso la gola dell'altro, che lo prende senza protestare.

  
La sola vista basterebbe a farlo venire, pensa, sentendo l'orgasmo crescere dentro di sé, mentre Steve avvolge la lingua attorno al suo cazzo e si lascia scivolare la sua erezione quasi del tutto dalle labbra, prima di riprenderla in bocca per intero, con un solo movimento - ( _e non dovrebbe esserci spazio nemmeno per pensarlo, non davvero, ma Tony è momentaneamente sopraffatto da quanto riesca ad amare quest'uomo - e)_

  
Quando Steve alza gli occhi verso di lui e lo guarda, Tony getta indietro la testa e viene  - quasi direttamente nella gola di Steve, che inghiottisce, sembrando perfettamente soddisfatto di se stesso - e, appena inizia ad ammorbidirsi, se lo lascia scivolare dalle labbra, leccando le ultime tracce di sperma.

  
Tony respira, riprendendo fiato - momentaneamente perso nella beatitudine post orgasmo - e abbassa lo sguardo verso Steve, ancora in ginocchio, con un'espressione morbida e affezionata e sul viso - che, per un attimo, terrorizza Tony, perché è qualcosa che non dovrebbe permettersi di avere.  
Quindi, si lascia scivolare a terra, alla sua stessa altezza e - lo bacia, senza far caso al sapore amaro del suo stesso seme nella bocca di Steve e - _cerca di non pensare a come da così vicino non riesca a vedere l'espressione del suo viso._

  
Dopotutto, alcune cose sono visibili solo ad una certa distanza.

  
Tony si lascia avvolgere dalle braccia di Steve e pensa che non ha nessuna intenzione di allontanarsi anche solo per scoprire quale sia la distanza perfetta per prendere una decisione. Stringe la presa.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
Tutti sanno che Tony è geniale, brillante, eccentrico, facile quando si tratta di sesso, divertente e irritante, vanesio, insicuro, egoista, egocentrico, avido.  
Alcune sono vere, altre no.  
Tony decide di voler essere felice. Cerca di dimenticare la sfera impossibile chiusa in qualche laboratorio dello SHIELD.  
Ha un'idea abbastanza precisa di quale siano vere.  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
Quella notte sogna il portale nel cielo di New York.  
Succede spesso.  
Questa volta, però, la cosa più spaventosa non è lo spazio infinito e le navi aliene in attesa solo di un segnale prima di squarciare la Terra come nulla - ma il momento in cui _cade e cade e cade_ \- e quando apre gli occhi non c'è Steve inginocchiato accanto a lui.  
_Ditemi che nessuno mi ha baciato_ \- vorrebbe dire, ma nel sogno chiede: "Dov'è Cap?" e l'unica risposta che ottiene sono sguardi vuoti.  
  
Si sveglia con un sussulto e si accorge di star piangendo. Si rigira nel letto, ma quando allunga le braccia, l'altra metà è vuota e fredda. Le sue dita stringono un biglietto tra le lenzuola. _Steve._  
Si riaddormenta senza leggerlo.

  
Sogna ancora il portale e, dietro il portale, mondi in cui non è mai esistito alcun Steve Rogers.  
Quando si sveglia li ha dimenticati.  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
"Caffè", borbotta, entrando in cucina poche ore più tardi, raggiungendo la macchina dove sa di trovarne già pronto e caldo - _tante grazie a JARVIS._  
Il resto degli Avengers meno Thor e Steve sono seduti al tavolo, facendo colazione, come in una folle commedy.  
"Hey, Tony, ci sono dei pancake, ne vuoi?"  
"Li hai cucinati tu, _Brucie_?"

  
Beve la prima tazzina di caffè senza disturbarsi a cercare lo zucchero - il sapore amaro e forte gli riempie la bocca e, anche se sa che non è possibile che abbia effetto immediato, si sente subito più sveglio.  
Si versa una seconda tazza e inizia ad aprire gli sportelli in cerca dello zucchero.  
"A destra, primo ripiano", dice Natasha, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero.  
Ovviamente, Tony trova il porta zucchero nello sportello alla sua destra, sul primo ripiano. Ha smesso da tempo di farsi domande.

  
"Non dovresti bere caffè prima di fare colazione. Buca lo stomaco" commenta Bruce, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
"In qualche modo dubito che la mia fine sarà dovuta al caffè", replica con il tono più leggero che riesca a tirar fuori prima di colazione. "Ma se ci tieni così tanto alla mia salute, _Brucie-bear,_ allora perché non ho ancora i pancake che mi hai promesso? Dico, non è bello creare aspettative, se poi non si mantengono - e dimmi che non ci hai messo quella orribile roba appiccicosa che la gente si ostina a servirti insieme ai pancake...- "  
"Tieni", lo interrompe Bruce, porgendogli un piatto già pieno "Niente sciroppo d'acero"  
"Sei il mio preferito", borbotta, allungandosi ad afferrare della panna già montata.  
"Ho sentito diversamente", sbuffa divertito Clint.

  
Sulle prime non lo nota, impegnato a tagliare con la forchetta la sua colazione, ma qualcosa è sbagliato.  
Clint sta mangiando pancake annegati nello sciroppo d'acero, Natasha sta sorseggiando il suo the e Bruce sta lavando una padella. Eppure, qualcosa nei loro gesti sembra forzato e _falso_ -  
E - _Oh_.

  
Come poteva non aver realizzato di non essere stato l'unico ad ever fatto il collegamento?  
I suoi compagni di squadra si stanno preparando per un addio.

  
Continua a mangiare lentamente, ma ha lo stomaco chiuso e il cibo sembra pesante e difficile da mandare giù. Si sente nauseato per il resto della giornata.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Non sta aspettando che Steve torni dalla sua corsa mattutina come un cucciolo abbandonato; ha un tablet su cui lavorare e quindi è perfettamente normale rimanere nel salone comune.

  
Quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprono e Steve - la maglietta bianca e attillata senza una traccia di sudore e i capelli scompigliati - mette piede nella stanza, qualcosa dentro di lui si rilassa.  
Steve lo saluta con un sorriso e - dopo uno sguardo alla stanza per accertarsi che non ci sia nessuno in vista - si china a baciarlo.  
"Lavoro?" chiede  
"Sì...?" risponde Tony, abbassando lo sguardo sul tablet, cercando di decifrare quello che sta guardando. "S.I.", aggiunge, tirando ad indovinare.  
"Vado a fare la doccia".  
"Uh-uh. Okay"

  
Forse è qualcosa che riguarda il bugdet: ci sono un sacco di numeri. Sarebbe bene rileggere tutto dall'inizio, probabilmente.  
Sente Steve allontanarsi di qualche passo e poi fermarsi, come se aspettasse qualcosa -  
  
"Mi chiedevo se volessi venire anche tu"  
"Oh, Capitano! Credevo non me l'avresti chiesto. Risparmio dell'acqua e dei tempi? Suona come un piano eccellente", dice, abbandonando il tablet.  
Oh, bhè, non sembrava interessante.  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
Quando escono dalla doccia, Steve commenta qualcosa sul fatto che i tempi e il consumo dell'acqua probabilmente siano stati triplicati rispetto ad una doccia da soli. Non sembra dispaciuto.  
  
Tony, ancora in accappatoio, lo guarda asciugarsi e piegarsi ad aprire un cassetto in cerca di un cambio - ha una fitta al pensiero che la sua stanza abbia cassetti pieni di vestiti di Steve - come se fosse qualcosa che potesse mancargli quando Steve non ci sarà più - _ma è un pensiero stupido, perché Steve ha detto che non intende andarsene._

  
"Tony, è tutto okay?" chiede, voltandosi verso di lui, una maglietta bianca ancora piegata tra le mani.  
"Bene? Ottimo. Tutto perfetto. Grandioso"  
Steve stropiccia la maglietta e sembra cercare le parole. Tony è irraazionalmente terrorizzato che questo sia il momento in cui Steve gli dirà di aver cambiato idea - _vorrebbe alzarsi e scappare dalla stanza - ha già una scusa riguardo delle carte da firmare sulla lingua -_ ma sarebbe solo rimandare l'inevitabile, quindi si stringe nell'accappatoio desiderando avere dei vestiti addosso e attende che Steve trovi le sue parole.  
"Ieri, nel laboratorio, quello che volevo dire è che non ho pensato di usare quella macchina per tornare indietro -"  
"Steve, è.. _Okay_ , davvero"  
"- O meglio, ci ho pensato per qualche secondo - e puoi davvero biasimarmi? Ma io ho pensato a Bucky"  
"Bucky?" esclama Tony, preso alla sprovvista. "Che cosa -"  
"E' stata colpa mia e ho pensato che se potessi cambiare una sola cosa, sarebbe quella. Potrei salvare Bucky".

  
Per un attimo, Tony non sa che dire. E' - pensa che dovrebbe essere inaspettato, ma non lo è, non davvero. Ovviamente, sa chi sia Bucky Barnes - tutti lo sanno - e Steve gli ha raccontato del suo passato e dell'uomo sotto la divisa - dell'amico che lo salvava dopo quasi ogni scazzottata nei vicoli e che lo trascinava ad appuntamenti a quattro.  
Avrebbe dovuto pensare che Steve avrebbe voluto savare qualcuno a costo della sua felicità.

  
"Non è così semplice", si ritrova a dire.  
"Lo so", lo interrompe Steve, con un guizzo di imbarazzo. "E so che tutti abbiamo perso qualcuno e non sarebbe nemmeno giusto scegliere Bucky piuttosto che una persona cara a qualcun altro, ma - Tony, è stata colpa mia - "  
"No. Barnes era adulto e vaccinato quando è salito su quel treno" - Steve sembra volerlo interrompere, quindi si affretta a continuare: "Ma non era questo che intendevo. Salvare Bucky significherebbe modificare il corso del tempo ed è praticamente impossibile dire in che modo".  
"So che cambierebbe alcune cose" aggiunge Steve, imbarazzato, "Ma non sarebbe come cambiare un avvenimento storico importante, no?"  
"Mettiamola così: tu dici di voler rimanere qui con - con noi" improvvisamente è difficile deglutire "Ma come sai che salvando Bucky non significhi cambiare anche gli avvenimenti della tua vita? Steve, ragiona, magari salvare Bucky significa che quel giorno saresti morto tu. Oppure potrebbe cambiare il tuo viaggio tra i ghiacci. Potresti non - dormire tutti i settant'anni o potresti non farlo affatto". Tiene lo sguardo fisso sulla parete accanto alla testa di Steve, perché non ha nessuna intenzione di scoprire la sua espressione a quelle parole.  
"Forse", inizia Steve, mordendosi un labbro, indeciso - ma Tony non vuole rischiare di ascoltare il resto della frase.  
"Oh, oh, sembra che io sia in ritardo per quella cosa della cosa, eh, JARVIS? Come mai non mi hai avvertito?"  
" _Le mie scuse, Sir. Sembra esserci stato un malfunzionamento. Vorrei ricordavi la vostra "cosa" tra dieci minuti"._  
"Bene. Sì, dopo controllerò i circuiti, J. Avverti Pepper che sto arrivando"  
_"Certamente, Sir"_  
Si volta a vestirsi e si ripete che Steve vuole rimanere qui, con gli Avengers, in questo presente - e cerca di non sentirsi un avido egoista.  
  


 

 

 

  
" _Brucie-bear?",_ lo chiama, con una nota di entusiasmo assolutamente forzata.  
"Sono nel mezzo di qualcosa di importante. Non toccare nulla", gli risponde, senza voltarsi.  
Tony entra nel laboratorio così diverso dal suo (ovviamente; dopotutto Bruce si occupa della parte noiosa della scienza, quella che si interessa delle cose viscide e biologiche) e si siede su uno degli sgabelli liberi. Aspetta.  
  
"Oh, sei qui", dice sorpreso Bruce, una decina di minuti dopo. "Non ti sentivo e pensavo fossi andato via - "  
"Domanda. Domanda molto teorica che non ha nulla a che fare con la situazione attuale. La nostra macchina del tempo portatile come influenza  chi la usa?"  
"Cosa intendi -?"  
"Mi stavo chiedendo, partendo dal presupposto che possa essere adoperata per cambiare avvenimenti del proprio passato, questo come si riflette su chi mette in moto la DeLorean? Stiamo assumendo che una certa linea temporale possa essere in grado di assorbire eventuali paradossi - altrimenti nessuno avrebbe messo insieme una roba simile - o al primo passo falso uno si ritroverebbe a scomparire nel bel mezzo dell'assolo di chitarra in Johnny B. Goode?"  
"... Penso che dovresti parlare con Jane Foster, credo che lei sia più qualificata", risponde, dopo un attimo. "E penso che non fosse questa la domanda che mi aspettavo". Aggiunge, prima di girarsi nuovamente verso il banco da lavoro, con le spalle basse e un'espressione rassegnata.  
Tony la odia.  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
Solo quella sera riesce a trovare Thor.

  
Ha le mani appoggiate ad una delle ringhiere sul tetto della Stark Tower e la testa alzata verso il cielo.  
Il mantello rosso si gonfia nel vento freddo che viene da nord. Le ultime luci del crepuscolo lo illuminano e c'è qualcosa di sacro e crudo come una ferita aperta e _spaventoso_ nella figura del suo compagno di squadra.  
Non sembra lo stesso Thor che solo due giorni prima era rimasto incantato, con gli occhi spalancati, davanti i pop corn che scoppiavano nel microonde. Era sembrato giovane, innocuo ed entusiasta.  
Si chiede come riesca a conciliare opposti così vertiginosi.

  
"Ehi, Point Break. Hai da fare?"  
"Uomo di acciaio! Anche tu hai hai avuto l'idea di venire ad osservare il cielo?"  
"Non esattamente - "  
"Certe volte, mi sembra quasi di poter scorgere i rami di Yggdrasill che circondano Midgard", dice, quasi non l'avesse sentito, lo sguardo puntato a galassie di distanza.  
"Mi chiedevo se potessi fare due chiacchiere con la tua ragazza; è nei paraggi?"  
"Ti serve la sua conoscenza per la macchina che permette di viaggiare attraverso il tempo?"  
"Praticamente. Sì"  
_Tony sa che avrebbe semplicemente potuto recuperare il suo numero e chiamarla, ma -_  
"Il buon capitano ha deciso di fare ritorno al suo tempo, quindi?", indovina. Certe volte Tony pensa che dovrebbero nutrire più fiducia nella capacità di Thor.  
"No", risponde, ma il suo tono non è fermo. "Steve ha deciso di restare".  
Thor si volta a guardarlo e qualcosa nella sua espressione si addolcisce.  
"Capisco. Anche io confesso di trovarmi combattuto all'idea di abbandonare questo pianeta e la mia amata Jane. Ma ora che il Bifröst è nuovamente funzionante, il mio cuore è più leggero". Si volta nuovamente verso l'ultimo bagliore di luce. "Ma il Bifröst collega i mondi e non il tempo e Steven deve prestare molta attenzione alla sua decisione perché non avrà una strada di ritorno"  
Tony si schiarisce la gola - improvvisamente trova difficile degluitire. "E se Jane non volesse - voglio dire, qua ha una vita niente male, vero? Famiglia, amici, eccetera. E ho sentito che si parlava di nobel? Giusto? E se - "  
"Se la mia amata Jane non vorrà seguirmi ad Asgard e diventare la mia regina, allora dovrò indossare la corona in solitudine, quando verrà il momento. Difenderò e vendicherò Midgard, ma la mia casa è Asgard. Non posso restare".  
Le stelle sono ormai visibili. E' ora di rientrare.

  
Dovrebbero decisamente dare più credito a Thor; dopotutto il ragazzo non è destinato ad ereditare un regno per nulla.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Forse non si tratta di perdere Steve; forse, semplicemente, Steve non è mai stato suo dal principio.  
La sera successiva chiama Jane Foster.

 

 

 

 

  
  
Quando torna nella sua stanza, Steve si è addormentato con la luce accesa e un libro appoggiato al petto. E' scalzo, ma indossa i pantaloni della tuta e una delle magliette di Ironman che Tony aveva regalato come scherzo a tutto il team.

  
Non sa come abbia potuto pensare che avrebbe potuto avere tutto questo.

  
La verità è che Steve sarebbe un ottimo marito e un fantastico padre, mentre Tony è a malapena un essere umano funzionante. Tutto quello che potrebbe offrirgli, tutto quello che il denaro potrebbe comprare, non potrebbe costruire una vera casa per Steve.

  
Si siede lentamente sul bordo del letto e inizia a spogliarsi.  
I capelli di Steve sono un disastro e sta sbavando sul cuscino e l'immagine è così familiare e perfetta che, per una frazione di secondo, teme che l'acr reactor stia malfunzionando.

  
Steve è tutto quello che potrebbe mai volere e tutto quello che non potrà _mai_ meritare e nemmeno lui è un bastardo egoista a tal punto da riuscire a convivere con la consapevolezza che avrebbe potuto salvarlo dai suoi incubi prima ancora che esistessero e avrebbe potuto ridargli la salute e la felicità e prima ancora che le perdesse - solo per tenerlo accanto a sé.  
  
Gli toglie il libro dalle mani cercando di non svegliarlo e spenge la luce. Quando si infila sotto le coperte, sente Steve rigirarsi su un fianco e avvicinarsi fino a circondarlo con un braccio.    
" - _amo_ " borbotta, più addormentato, che sveglio.  
_Questo non cambia le cose, non è vero? Non lo fa._

  
Tony rimane lì, cercando di decidere se ricambiare la stretta a costo di svegliare Steve. Rimane immobile.  
Passa molto tempo prima che riesca a prendere sonno.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
C'è qualcosa che vortica dentro la sfera, come una nebbia o una galassia in miniatura, ma il movimento è troppo veloce per essere _visto_. E' come essere sul punto di cogliere qualcosa, e lasciarsela sfuggire tra le dita. E' frustrante - e ipnotizzante da vedere.  
Tony pensa a convertire nei numeri alieni le coordinate temporali, impostarle sulla tastiera alla base della sfera e lasciarla cadere a terra, per liberare il portale ripiegato e accartocciato su se stesso imprigionato nel vetro.  
  
Pensa ad un altro portale, nel cielo di New York, che aveva attraversato poco più di un anno prima.  
Lascia cadere la sfera nel cassetto e lo richiude.  
Un giorno ancora non farà nessuna differenza.  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
Cinque giorni dopo, Pepper si presenta di persona, per trascinarlo fuori dal suo workshop e assicurarsi che si ripulisca dell'olio e dal sudore, per indossare uno dei suoi migliori completi per la serata di raccolta fondi per gli Avengers.

  
Per quanto le Stark Industries abbiano entrate più che ottime, non si resta bilionari ricostruendo New York una volta al mese.  
Hanno bisogno di altri sponsor disposti ad investire grosse somme di denaro in cambio della miglior pubblicità disponibile sul mercato e ne hanno bisogno _subito._  
Ovviamente, Tony è la persona migliore per convincere ricchi annoiati a sganciare assegni astronomici parlando di _senso civico_ e sottointendendo _notorietà._  
Quando prende i gemelli dal cassetto, cerca di non pensare al contenuto di un altro cassetto, in attesa, nel suo workshop.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Il party è elegante, raffinato e assolutamente noioso.  
  
E' bravo a corteggiare le persone - che sia per ottenere denaro o sesso, non cambia poi molto - e non gli dispiace farlo per la squadra, ma - vorrebbe solo essere a casa, sul divano a vedere qualche stupido film scelto da - _chiunque eccetto Clint (_ seriamente, il tipo ha dei gusti terribili: solo la settimana precedente li ha sottoposti ad una maratona di _Dog Cops!),_ con Thor che proclama il popcorn il cibo degli dei e Steve al suo fianco che -  
Per un attimo, il sorriso scivola. Improvvisamente l'open bar dall'altro lato della sala sembra molto allettante.  
  
"Mi piace come ti sta questo completo" sussurra Steve in quel momento, avvicinandosi alle sue spalle.  
" _Cristo,_ Steve. Ho il cuore debole - !"  
Steve sorride divertito, toccandogli amichevolmente una spalla.

  
Tony non è deluso, non si aspettava nulla di più: non ne hanno mai discusso apertamente, ma c'è un implicito accordo a non lasciarsi andare a dimostrazioni di affetto pubbliche. Ovviamente, per i loro compagni di squadra non è un segreto ( _anche volendo, non è che si possano tenere molti segreti vivendo, non con una, ma con ben due spie professioniste -_ ), ma ha sempre saputo che nè la squadra, nè Steve avessero bisogno del tipo di pubblicità negativa che è compresa nel pacchetto di una relazione con Tony Stark. ( _Ancora sente lo stomaco rivoltarsi al ricordo di alcune cose disgustose  che avevano osato scrivere su Pepper -_ ).  
_E' meglio così,_ si ripete, come sempre - ricambiando la stretta e facendo un passo indietro.  
  
"Comunque, non sei niente male nemmeno tu - ", sbuffa, prima di accettare uno dei due bicchieri che gli sta porgendo.  
Lo champagne è fresco e delizioso - e mentre alza il bicchiere per finirlo, osserva Steve tra le ciglia. Sembra - fuori posto. Non ama questo genere di party e Tony sa che trova i completi scomodi ( _anche se è ridicolo, visto il genere di pantaloni che indossa in battaglia_ ) - ma, considera, prima di riuscire a fermarsi _\- il trovarsi fuori posto dev'essere una sensazione abituale per Steve._  
"Vado a prenderne un altro. Tu? Altro champagne? Vino?", chiede, prendendo il bicchiere vuoto di Steve dalle sue mani.  
"Decidi tu, ma - non dovresti bere tanto", aggiunge, con un aria di disapprovazione.  
"Geeez - rilassati, Cap! Questo era il primo! Il party è appena iniziato! Allora, aspettami qui, altro champagne in arrivo"  
Steve rotea gli occhi, ma sembra di buon umore.

 

  
  
Appoggia i due bicchieri vuoti sul bancone e, con un segno ne ordina altri ad uno dei camerieri con i guanti bianchi dietro il bancone. Fa scivolare una banconota nel vaso delle mance.  
In quel momento, qualcuno gli tocca una spalla "Mr Stark", dice una voce sconosciuta accompagnata da un viso attraente.  
L'uomo è giovane - probabilmente sui trentacinque - ha un sorriso affascinante e un'aria familiare.  
"Non ci siamo mai incontrati di persona, lasci che mi presenti - "  
"Mr Lightman, ma certo". L'uomo è lo shareholder di maggioranza delle Baxter International; non può permettersi di lasciarselo sfuggire - _questa volta non si tratta solo delle Stark Industries, ma degli Avengers -_  
Il cameriere fa scivolare sul tavolo i due calici di champagne che aveva chiesto un attimo prima - Lightman sorride e ne prende uno.  
"Mi chiami pure Christopher"  
"Tony", risponde con un sorriso che spera non sia troppo tirato. Solleva il calice verso l'altro, brindando, e lo riabbassa, senza berlo.  
"Tony", accetta l'altro, appoggiandogli una mano sulla schiena. "Dovresti proprio raccontarmi qualcuna delle tue avventure in quell'armatura di acciaio, sono sicuro che sarebbe un ottimo argomento per movimentare la festa"  
_Oh, sa perfettamente cosa sta facendo_."E' una lega di titanio e oro, veramente, ma riconosco che il nome non sarebbe stato altrettanto d'effetto".

  
L'uomo è decisamente interessato a molto più che semplicemente a qualche racconto, può dirlo dal sorriso affascinante e dal peso della mano sulla sua schiena. I suoi intenti sono chiari e - perfettamente legittimi, visto che, agli occhi del mondo, Tony Stark è uno scapolo senza legami.  
E poi - il suo lavoro di pubbliche relazioni della serata comprende sedurre le persone per convincerle ad aprire il portafoglio e Christopher Lightman non è un uomo che possano permettersi di farsi sfuggire. Vorrebbe scansare il peso della mano sulla sua spalla, ma non lo fa. Beve un sorso di champagne e sorride.

  
"Cosa preferisci sapere?"  
Gli occhi di Christopher brillano di interesse.

  
_E' solo un gioco,_ pensa - _e il sesso non è in palio_. Non che l'altro possa saperlo.  
Cerca di rilassare le spalle e inizia a giocare.

  
Quando, quasi mezz'ora più tardi, si congeda da Lightman (probabile futuro sponsor degli Avengers) per dedicarsi agli altri ospiti, non riesce più a trovare Steve da nessuna parte.

 

 

 

  
  
  
Riesce a conquistare la libertà solo diverse ore più tardi - ore passate ad assecondare l'ego di persone ricche e noiose.  
Nel sedile posteriore - fin troppo vuoto per lui soltanto - si allenta la cravatta e si versa da bere.

  
  
Si sente stanco - di una stanchezza che nulla ha a che fare con la serata - ma non ha sonno; perciò, decide di scendere nel workshop a controllare come procede la lavorazione della sua nuova armatura portatile: una volta ripiegata potrà essere contenuta in uno spazio non più grande di una ventiquattrore. Ha ovviamente dovuto sacrificare qualcosa - il nuovo modello è più sottile e leggero - ma è un ottimo compromesso: non si spiegazzerà nemmeno, in valigia, al contrario delle camicie.  
La fabbricazione, programmata e lasciata ai robot costruiti appositamente, dovrebbe essere quasi terminata.

  
"JARVIS, hai finito la verniciatura del nuovo giocattolo?"  
" _Mark 54 sarà ultimato in quindici minuti, Sir"_  
"Ottimo lavoro, J"  
Si allenta la cravatta, arrotola le maniche della camicia e abbandona la giacca sul divano del salotto.

  
Quando entra nel workshop è sorpreso di non essere solo.  
"Steve!"  
E' seduto su una delle sedie girevoli ed ha ancora i vestiti che indossava al party. I suoi capelli sono un disastro, come se ci avesse passato le dita più volte, per il nervosismo.  
Sembra arrabbiato, infelice e fuori posto.  
  
Steve, dopo la prima settimana alla torre, un giorno aveva raggiunto Tony nel workshop con un caffé come offerta di pace. Avevano passato il pomeriggio a studiare insieme upgrade per la divisa di Capitan America ed era stato _divertente e stimolante._ Due giorni dopo, Steve era tornato, con dei sandwich e una pila di rapporti da firmare e un discorso, probabilmente preparato in anticipo, su come avrebbe potuto giovare al team fare il rispettivo lavoro tenendosi compagnia. (La settimana successiva aveva finalmente confessato di trovare noioso compilare il lavoro d'ufficio in solitudine - _sembravano aver trovato un'inaspettato punto in comune, dopotutto_ ).  
Da quel momento, Steve non sembrava essersi mai sentito fuori posto o a disagio nello spazio di Tony.  
  
Adesso qualcosa è cambiato.  
  
Conosce quello sguardo fin troppo bene; una volta l'ha visto sul viso di Pepper.  
Vorrebbe voltarsi e fuggire e prendere tempo, ma è troppo tardi - lo è sempre stato e il tempo non cambierà l'espressione delusa e arrabbiata sul volto di Steve.  
( _Almeno non lo farà il futuro - ma forse il passato_ \- Tony vorrebbe disperatamente un drink).  
Entra nel workshop e lascia che la porta si chiuda alle sue spalle.  
  
"Ti sei divertito?" Chiede Steve, con voce sorprendentemente incolore.  
C'è qualcosa di molto sbagliato.  
"Bel party. II bar non era male. La musica poteva essere scelta meglio. Vuoi anche la mia opinione sulle decorazioni?", non riesce a suonare sarcastico.  
"Hai incontrato persone interessanti?", chiede, con un lampo negli occhi e la faccia composta.  
"Che c'è, Cap? Non penso che tu abbia deciso di presentarti per l'interrogatorio senza una motivazione".  
  
Steve sembra rimpicciolirsi al suono del suo soprannome, abbassando le spalle e puntando lo sguardo a terra, la mascella tesa e le labbra piegate in una linea dura e infelice.  
"Ti ho visto", dice, senza alzare gli occhi. "Al party"  
"Non ti seguo, Cap, dovrai essere più preciso. So che mi hai visto, ci siamo parlati, ricordi?"  
"Ti ho visto con quell'uomo", aggiunge, come se questo spiegasse tutto. "Ti ho visto come gli parlavi e come ti lo assecondavi. Dio, Tony, sapevi che ero lì, che ti stavo aspettando e tu - tu ti sei messo a dare spettacolo davanti a tutti... Dio solo sa cosa avrà pensato la gente di te o di voi - era chiaro quel che volesse da te - _come hai potuto -_ "

  
Il tutto è talmente assurdo che, per un attimo, non riesce nemmeno a formulare una risposta. _Quello che Steve sta implicando -_

  
"So che quello - quello che abbiamo non è pubblico -", continua Steve, e Tony vorrebbe chiedergli _cos'abbiano_ , visto che non è più sicuro di saperlo. " - Ma io non posso nemmeno abbracciarti in pubblico, mentre ti lasci toccare dalle persone con una lascivia inappropriata fuori dalla camera da letto - "  
"Steve", dice Tony piano e con una vaga sorpresa realizza di essere arrabbiato "Mi stai accusando di averti tradito?"  
Steve sembra considerare la domanda, _come se lo pensasse davvero,_ come se Tony potesse davvero scivolare nel letto con una un uomo di cui ha già quasi dimenticato la faccia - _ma, dopotutto, non è quello che fa Tony Stark?_

  
Tony Stark è promiscuo e terribile nelle relazioni - perché dovrebbe essere una conclusione impensabile?  
_Credevo mi conoscessi. Credevo ti fidassi di me_ \- bisbiglia una voce dentro di sé, con tono tradito. Si sente nauseato.

  
"No. Non lo penso", risponde alla fine Steve, dopo fin troppo tempo, "Ma sembrava come se lo volessi. E non so che pensarne". Finisce, con tono triste.

  
"Abbiamo bisogno di quei fondi", sbotta Tony, dopo un attimo.  
Steve sembra preso alla sprovvista.  
"Che fondi?"  
"Sponsor. Abbiamo bisogno di sponsor per - noi, per la squadra"  
"Lo so, ma cosa c'entra - "  
"Sono bravo a convincere le persone. Sono nato per la parte. Letteralmente. E' il mio lavoro. Non credo che dovresti sindacare su come lo faccia - "  
_"Lavoro?_ Tony, avevi le sue mani addosso! Questo non è lavoro, a meno che tu non stia parlando di un lavoro molto particolare-"

  
Tony sussulta, sorpreso. Steve sembra in imbarazzo, come se si stesse già pentendo di quello che ha appena detto. _Ma una simile idea non può essere il frutto di una sola serata_ \- pensa, mentre un'ondata di nausea lo assale e realizza che Steve ha avuto questa visione di lui tutto il tempo -

  
"- Non intendevo", inizia Steve, ma Tony lo interrompe: "Non dire che non lo intendevi, _non mentirmi_. E comunque è inutile che ti preoccupi delle apparenze; dopotutto nessuno collegherà _te a me_ \- non in quel modo", finisce, e sono le parole più amare che abbia mai pronunciato.  
Steve non ne sembra felice. Sposta lo sguardo sul muro e allenta le mani strette a pugno.

  
Si chiede come quest'uomo possa essere lo stesso che solo quella mattina gli aveva portato il caffè a letto e lo aveva baciato con gentilezza.

  
"E' meglio che vada", mormora Steve, prima di voltarsi e uscire dal workshop, salendo le scale una ad una, senza girarsi a guardarlo.

  
Appena è fuori dalla vista, Tony si volta ed afferra la prima cosa che trova a portata di mano ( _una delle sue tazze preferite, gialla con il profilo di un gatto nero, un regalo di Pepper_ ) e la scaglia contro la parete. Il rumore della porcellana che si infrange non lo fa sentire meglio.  
Si lascia scivolare sulla sedia e si copre il viso con le mani. Ha mal di testa e si sente nauseato.  
  
Non dubita che già domani Steve gli offrirà delle scuse. Probabilmente si sentirà anche sincero, mentre gliele dirà. Ma non cambierà il fatto che abbia pensato quello che ha detto, mentre lo stava pronunciando.  
  
Delle scuse non cambieranno il fatto che non abbia la fiducia di Steve al di fuori del campo di combattimento _(Ironman sì e Tony Stark no_ \- è la storia della sua vita, dopotutto), nè che Tony troverà modi sempre più creativi per deluderlo senza nemmeno provarci.  
  
E' innamorato di Steve - _ed è la premessa di un disastro in attesa di accadere._  
  
_Forse sarebbe stato meglio non aver mai conosciuto una simile felicità, perché l'idea della sua assenza gli è insopportabile -_ e non è esattamente una considerazione, ma più un'idea.

  
Solleva la testa e afferra il bordo della scrivania. Con un tocco distratto accende lo schermo più vicino. Ci vuole un attimo a recuperare i dati che cerca.

  
(- ~~Da qualche parte nel suo futuro lo aspetta lo sguardo deluso e rassegnato di Steve, che gli dirà "Non so cosa possa mai aver visto in te" -)~~

  
Come si può pensare che Steve possa mai essere felice vivendo il resto della sua vita cercando di adattarsi ad un posto che non gli appartiene?  
La soluzione a tutto è di una semplicità disarmante.  
  
"JARVIS, prepara la valigia. Sai che completo metterci"  
  
_E' ora di mettere le cose al loro posto_ , pensa, aprendo il cassetto della scrivania.

  
La sfera è calda e pesante nella sua mano e l'infinito imprigionato dietro il vetro sembra vorticare più velocemente, come se riuscisse a percepire il battito del cuore di Tony.  
La data è già impostata.  
  
La scaglia sul pavimento del workshop e il vetro si frantuma in miliardi di schegge invisibili e il contenuto vorticante al suo interno _si espande e si espande e si espande_ -

  
Tony afferra la valigetta, cerca di respirare e fa un passo dentro il portale.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
